Family Fun
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Just some light hearted fluffy YuuRamish fun on a random day.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri whistled a happy tune as he walked into his office. It was almost five in the afternoon and his paperwork, still on the table, was almost all done, just a couple more proposals that can wait till tomorrow, if the beautiful paperweight Wolfram was being had anything to say about the matter. 

Wolfram smiled at his husband. Yuuri has gotten the hang of being King now, and Wolfram held out his arms so his black-clad love can set him down on his feet.

Yuuri grinned back at his First Knight before taking his cue and taking the prince into his arms. Instead of setting Wolfram on the ground though, he lifted him so the blond had to wrap his legs about his waist.

Wolfram gave a small "eep!" as he realized that Yuuri wanted to carry him but even in his startled state he was alert enough to attach himself to the King lest he fall as the King whirled them both about in his happiness as it was a chilly Friday afternoon (although it's not quite winter yet), and he had everything his heart desired, if so-called everything also had a fiery temper, and a bright albeit sorta evil smile.

"Put me down, wimp!" Wolfram cried happily as Yuuri danced around the room while still carrying him in his arms like a big blond wicker basket.

"Kiss me." Yuuri demanded, his grin turning into the feral one Wolfram dreaded and anticipated.

Wolfram drew close to the Maou's ear and said, "Finish your paperwork first, and then we'll talk," He sealed the deal with a kiss on the cheek, wriggled away from Yuuri's embrace, and then walked calmly out the door and into the hallway, but not before giving Yuuri a wink and a flying kiss.

Yuuri sighed in defeat, smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Party pooper," he muttered good-naturedly, before he returned to the documents that meant nothing until he affixed his name on them.

After a few minutes, there was a gentle, rather timid rapping on the door. Yuuri chuckled again, glad for the interruption. The sound emanating from the door may not have seemed like much, but through the thick wood, it could only have taken a lot of strength from a little one surely waiting patiently outside.

"Who is it?" the monarch called.

"It's me, Papa... Little Wolf..." a voice said from without. Said voice came from a cute little thing with big green eyes and a mop of unruly blond hair not unlike WOlfram's own, only it crowned the top of a sweet little prince no more than ten years old, a regular Mazoku toddler.

"Prince Wolfgang of Schonstadt?" Yuuri teased. Being addressed by his formal title always made the little tyke break out into a smile, not to mention make him straighten his back just a tiny bit.

"Papa!!!" the little Prince shrieked happily as he ran towards his father, effectively capturing the Mazoku sovereign's leg. If the little prince willed it, Yuuri will have to walk with his laughing weight all the way to the Royal bedchamber.

"Nuh-uh" Yuuri sing-songed as he lifted the baby boy and sat him on his knee. "If you want, you can get the seal over there," Yuuri then pointed to the stamp pad, "and then, stamp my papers with our crest after I sign them. that way, we'll be finished before five and we can go to Daddy to play, ok, champ?"

Wolfgang gave him a winsome toothless grin. wait, was there one tooth now up front?

After the two finished Yuuri's paperwork (amazingly, Little Wolf stamped flawlessly each time), Yuuri lifted the boy into his arms and made with him to the Royal bedchamber. Wolfram was still awake, and reclining on the bed, waiting a bit impatiently for the King.

"We have a visitor," Yuuri said, handing the baby to Wolfram. "Fun of a different kind tonight, it seems, my love," he said sheepishly.

Wolfram had the grace to laugh even as both King and Consort got lost in each other's eyes. "Seems so. Seems so indeed."

Little Wolf looked from his Daddy to his Papa and then out to the hall where his brothers and sisters were motioning for him to join them from outside the door they'd opened just a tiny way. The tyke then bit his lip as if to reconsider but thought it best to just join his three siblings -- two girls and a boy who were always playing games in the nursery with him and took off, not even deigning to look back. Daddy and Papa never did anything but -sleep- anyway, Little Wolf thought, what was fun in that?

* * *

**Sayo**: I don't own KKM. That over with, well, I hope you liked this. I read some very unhappy KKM fanfics and I wanted to make myself feel better. Have a good day, everyone! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri and Wolfram both laughed as they watched their youngest scamper off to join his siblings without so much as a look back. Wolfram began laughing uncontrollably. 

Yuuri furrowed his brows a bit at this. "Nani?"

Wolfram bit his lip and didn't speak until his shoulders stopped shaking. "It's nothing," he replied, smiling at his husband.

Yuuri snaked strong arms around his beloved, holding him close before whispering in his ear. "I've known you long enough to know it's never nothing, my love,"

Wolfram stroked the slender yet toned arms of his King and sighed in contentment. "Little Wolf reminded me of a time when i thought i'd lost you forever,"

Yuuri tightened his hold and shook his head into Wolfram's shoulder, nuzzling him.

Wolfram smiled. "And yet, here you are, and we have a big family. Greta's married and has a family of her own but, we ended up having babies and that little one... has it really been fifteen years?"

"Mm," Yuuri hummed in agreement.

Wolfram laughed. "Still not good with words, aren't you, darling?"

Yuuri grinned. "You talk enough for both of us for two lifetimes, my sweet. Why bother?"

Wolfram elbowed him in the ribs and smirked as Yuuri visibly flinched. He can communicate non-verbally too.

* * *

**Sayo: **Sorry. I thought it was just one drabble yesterday. I thought of this one just now, actually. Hmn. I should go back to doing my teaching plans. I hope you enjoy this. Have a good one! 


	3. Chapter 3

In the kitchens, Conrart sat at the maids' breakfast nook, stirring his tea.

"Late night, captain?" Yozak Grie chimed in.

Conrad sent his trademark smile the redhead's way and shrugged his slender shoulders. "I've been up later before,"

"You just realized you made an oxymoron?"

Conrad smirked. "I couldn't make another you if I tried."

"Ouch," Yozak replied, an expression of mock-hurt on his face.

Conrad flashed his friend a true smile now. "Wolf's been making mochi," Conrad then said before pointing to a platter of peaches.

"oh yeah!" Yozak cried ecstatically as he grabbed a couple of the fruit-like sweets. "Who knew marriage would turn Li'l Lord Brat into Betty Crocker?" Yozak joked, breaking the "peaches" and popping them into the air to catch them with his lips and savor them slowly as they melted in his mouth.

Conrad raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure he liked what his friend just said about his BROTHER. "Betty Crocker?"

"Yeah, you told me she's a cooking genius from kiddo's home world right?" Yozak mouthed between blinks and munches.

Conrad laughed at Yozak's facial expression. The comment had been innocent then. "Only you can make Yuuri's revered birthplace sound like a cheap furniture store, Yozak Grie."

Yozak coughed, not sure what to make of that but preened a bit, just in case it was a compliment. "i prefer to think of it as a gift, Lord Weller."

at that, soldier and officer started laughing heartily.

* * *

**Sayo: **This makes me think I work better -- way faster too -- when I don't have a deadline or when I am trying to forget one. LoL. 


End file.
